When You Love Someone
by Erilicht
Summary: Shisui sangat menyukai perempuan itu, dia adalah adik kelasnya yang sangat berbeda dengan perempuan lain, namanya Namikaze Naruto. Shisui pun berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Warn : ShisuiFemNaru, FemNaru.


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair : ShisuiFemNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor(?)

Warning : Gender switch, typo(s), OOC, etc.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

**When You Love Someone**

.

.

.

Aku adalah Uchiha Shisui.

Walaupun aku bagian dari Klan Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan jarang tersenyum, namun aku dikenal sebagai seorang Uchiha yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, murah senyum dan disukai banyak orang. Dengan sifatku yang seperti itu, setiap berada di sekolah selalu saja ada suara teriakan sangat melengking yang sangat aku benci dari para perempuan dan surat cinta yang entah mengapa selalu ada loker sepatuku.

Semua orang bersikap seperti itu dan terkadang membuatku pusing sendiri. Namun berbeda dengannya, Namikaze Naruto, adik kelas yang sangat susah aku dekati bahkan dia tidak seperti perempuan yang lainnya.

Karena itulah, sekarang aku mulai menyukainya.

Naruto baru memasuki tahun pertama, sedangkan aku sudah memasuki tahun kedua. Dia tidak berteriak aneh di dekatku juga tidak pernah memberikan surat cinta untukku.

Aku pernah mencoba untuk berkenalan dengannya, tapi malah dicuekin. Namun akhir-akhir ini aku mulai bisa mengobrol sedikit dengan Naruto, walaupun Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan singkat. Mungkinkah dia risih karena aku terus menerus mendekatinya?

Seperti saat ini.

Aku tau kalau Naruto sangat menyukai ramen dan aku menemukan tempat makan ramen yang baru saja buka beberapa hari yang lalu, menurut rumor yang beredar ramen di tempat itu rasanya sangat enak sehingga setiap hari selalu ramai.

Sudah berkeliling sekolah, akhirnya aku menemukan Naruto di tempat parkir sepeda.

"Namikaze!" Aku berteriak memanggilnya, Naruto sedang sibuk mengeluarkan sepeda yang terhimpit dengan sepeda di kanan kirinya, sehingga dengan badan Naruto yang kecil sulit sekali untuk mengeluarkan sepedanya.

"Hah… Uchiha-senpai lagi." Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan garangnya, namun aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu, malah terlihat sangat lucu.

Aku berjalan mendekati Naruto dan langsung membantu untuk mengeluarkan sepedanya, "Sini biar aku yang keluarkan."

Naruto tidak banyak berbicara, aku melihat dirinya memalingkan muka sehingga tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah Naruto karena tertutupi dengan rambut panjangnya, entah mengapa Naruto yang bersikap seperti itu sangatlah lucu.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-senpai." Ucapnya singkat. Namun dengan berkata seperti itu saja suaranya sudah terngiang-ngiang diotakku.

_Terima kasih Uchiha-senpai, terima kasih __u__chiha-senpai, terima kasih __u__chiha-senpai._

Benar-benar pikiranku hanya dipenuhi dia.

Berbagai macam jawaban ingin aku berikan, juga sudah menyusun kalimat untuk mengajaknya ke tempat makan ramen dengan sebaik mungkin, namun yang keluar dari mulut sial ini malah, "Hn." saja.

Naruto jelas tidak berbicara lagi, dia langsung mengambil sepedanya yang sudah aku keluarkan lalu pergi meninggalkan aku begitu saja.

Sendirian di tempat parkir sepeda.

"ARGH! SHISUI BODOH!" teriaku sambil menjambak rambutku.

Aku jadi teringat perkataan Itachi, sepintar apapun orangnya jika berurusan dengan yang namanya cinta akan menjadi orang bodoh.

Dan saat ini aku merasa seperti laki-laki yang sangat bodoh.

_SHISUI BODOH!_

_._

_._

_._

Masih kepikiran dengan kejadian kemarin, kali ini aku akan berusaha lagi untuk mengajak Naruto pergi denganku. Seperti biasa, aku berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari Naruto ketika bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Tempat pertama yang aku datangi adalah kelas Naruto, 1-B. Saat mengintip kedalam kelas, ternyata meja Naruto sudah kosong.

Dengan nekat aku bertanya pada gerombolan perempuan yang saat ini memperhatikan aku dari dalam kelas. Saat aku tanya mengenai Naruto, malah mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak diinginkan, seperti…

"Senpai pergi saja bersama kami."

"Senpai sedang mencari aku, kan?"

"Kyaaa senpai! Apakah kamu ingin menjemputku?!"

"Ihh diam! Senpai itu ingin menjemputku tau!"

Pusing mendengar ocehan mereka semua, akhirnya aku langsung kabur dan kembali mencari Naruto. Perempuan itu cepat sekali menghilangnya.

Sore itu aku habiskan untuk mencari Naruto, namun nihil. Sudah aku cek ternyata sepedanya sudah tidak ada. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya, lalu aku menyerah dan mencobanya lagi besok.

.

.

.

Rencana hari ini untuk mengajak kencan Naruto gagal karena ternyata ada tugas mendadak yang harus dikumpulkan besok, sehingga aku harus berada di perpustakaan untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas. Aku mengutuk Danzo-sensei supaya dia cepat keluar dari sekolah saja, karena dia sangat menyebalkan suka memberikan tugas mendadak.

Namun ternyata, mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan sekolah bukanlah ide yang buruk, melainkan suatu keberuntungan. Dari jauh aku bisa melihat perempuan dengan rambut blonde panjang sedang memasuki perpustakaan. Perempuan itu adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling, seluruh meja perpustakaan penuh dengan siswa kelas 2 yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas, hanya meja di depanku saja yang masih kosong. Berarti kemungkinan Naruto akan duduk di depanku!

Dan ya, Naruto tidak ada pilihan lain selain duduk di depanku. Aku masih berusaha untuk mengendalikan ekspresiku dengan menjadi keren dan serius saat mengerjakan tugas, mungkin dengan aku bersikap seperti ini Naruto akan tertarik padaku.

Namun karena terlalu serius mengerjakan tugas, sampai tidak sadar Naruto sudah tidak ada di depanku. Ketika melihat sekeliling hanya sisa dua orang saja, aku dan penjaga perpustakaan. Melirik jam di handphone sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore.

"Sudah belajarnya, Uchiha-san?"

"Sudah."

Aku segera membereskan meja sambil mentertawakan diriku sendiri, samar-samar aku mendengar kata 'aneh' dari penjaga perpustakaan.

Sebenarnya aku termasuk orang terlalu pintar atau terlalu bodoh, sih? Tau ada Naruto di depanku, harusnya aku mengajaknya berbicara bukannya berlagak keren dengan serius mengerjakan tugas hingga lupa waktu!

.

.

.

Saat istirahat, aku langsung pergi menuju kantin. Kejadian kemarin di perpustakaan membuat aku menyesal hingga tidak bisa tidur dan lupa sarapan tadi pagi karena kesiangan. Sesampainya di kantin, biasanya aku akan membeli roti dan susu putih saja, namun kali ini aku malah memesan ramen.

"Pesan ramen 1."

"Siap!" Ramen pun segera dibuat dengan cepat.

Setelah ramen pesananku sudah jadi, aku mencari meja yang kosong untuk makan. Saat sedang mencari, pandanganku langsung tertuju kearah meja di pojok kantin. Aku bisa melihat Naruto sedang tertunduk lesu di sana. Segera aku melangkahkan kaki menuju Naruto dan duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Uchiha-senpai." Naruto menatapku dengan ekspresinya yang datar. Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah Naruto juga memiliki darah Uchiha ya.

"Kamu tidak makan, Namikaze?" Aku menatapnya heran karena tidak ada makanan di depan Naruto, hanya botol air putih yang kini tinggal setengah.

"Aku lupa membawa dompet, jadi tidak bisa membeli makanan." Naruto kembali menundukan kepalanya.

Mungkin karena ini kah tiba-tiba aku ingin membeli ramen?

Aku pun tersenyum dan meletakan ramen di depan Naruto, "Makanlah, aku masih kenyang." Walaupun perutku sudah berteriak ingin diberikan makan, namun jika melihat Naruto makan saja sudah membuat aku kenyang.

Dasar bucin.

"Tidak apa-apa, senpai makan saja ramennya. Sebentar lagi aku ingin kembali ke kelas." Naruto menolak ramen pemberianku.

"Tidak apa, kamu makan saja Namikaze." Aku tetap memaksanya untuk memakan ramenku. Lagipula ramen adalah makanan kesukaan Naruto kan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Uchiha-senpai."

Aku melihat Naruto yang mulai memakan ramen dengan perlahan. Senangnya bisa sedekat ini dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah memasuki tanggal 12 Februari, berbagai macam pernak pernik berlambang hati selalu menghiasi sepanjang jalan.

Bagiku ini seperti mengingatkan bahwa hari kematian akan datang sebentar lagi. Bayangkan, setiap tahun di tanggal 14 Februari, loker sepatu, kolong meja, bahkan tas aku pasti penuh dengan coklat. Ya, coklat entah dari siapa saja dan tentu aku tidak pernah memakannya, karena setelahnya aku akan langsung membagikannya dengan orang lain.

Karena dari sekian banyak coklat yang diberikan, tidak ada yang rasanya seperti coklat buatan ibu.

Tidak sengaja aku bisa melihat Naruto berada di dalam toko hadiah. Dari luar aku bisa melihatnya melalui kaca toko dia sedang sibuk memilih berbagai macam kotak. Tangan sebelah kirinya penuh dengan berbagai macam belanjaan dan dia sedikit kewalahan membawanya.

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto di toko itu?

Ya belanja lah, _Shisui bodoh!_

Sesekali aku dapat melihatnya tersenyum ketika sudah mendapatkan barang yang dia mau. Senyuman yang sangat jarang aku melihatnya di sekolah.

Tapi lihatlah dia sekarang.

Tersenyum karena memilih kotak berwarna biru gelap dan motif hati berwarna merah. Disampingnya ternyata ada laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya, laki-laki itu memakai seragam sekolah dan memiliki rambut hitam dengan bentuk seperti pantat ayam yang mengingatkan dengan saudaraku, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Naruto tertawa sambil menunjukan kotak yang sudah dipilihnya.

Benar saja, laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Tunggu dulu…

NARUTO BERSAMA SASUKE? Seingatku Sasuke tidak tinggal di sini, juga tidak bersekolah di sini!

Oh tidak, kenapa aku harus melihatnya, sepertinya ini hari sial bagiku.

Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sangat sakit.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan toko, mataku sempat bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku melihat Naruto seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan terburu-buru keluar dari toko. Namun saat ini aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.

Aku langsung berlari dan menghilang ditengah kerumunan orang. Pada saat itu muncul sesuatu dipikiranku.

Haruskah aku menyerah sekarang?

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah memasuki tanggal 14 Februari. Aku langsung berubah drastis, menjadi patung es seperti Sasuke menyebalkan yang sangat minim ekspresi, hanya menjawab seadanya jika diajak berbicara dan tidak ingin bertemu dengan banyak orang. Entah apa yang terjadi denganku, namun saat ini aku tidak bisa menjadi Uchiha Shisui yang biasanya.

Berbicara mengenai Sasuke, ternyata anak itu beberapa hari yang lalu memang berkunjung ke kota ini, katanya ingin mengambil barang yang sempat tertinggal di rumah Itachi yang bersebelahan dengan rumahku.

Dasar bocah itu, kenal Naruto lewat mana dia? Dan bagaimana bisa dia membuat Naruto tersenyum manis seperti itu? Banyak sekali yang aku pikirkan hingga membuat aku pusing.

Sesampainya di sekolah, ternyata sama seperti tahun lalu. Loker sepatu, kolong meja dan tasku penuh dengan berbagai macam coklat dari yang bentuknya kecil hingga besar, bahkan ada juga yang memberikan langsung untukku namun segara aku tolak. Rasanya sekarang aku ingin membuang semua coklat ini.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku tidak bisa fokus dan memilih untuk tidur.

Jadi pada saat istirahat aku memutuskan untuk keluar agar bisa menghindari keramaian. Aku berjalan menuju belakang sekolah dan duduk dibangku kosong yang sangat dingin. Tidak ada siapa pun, tentu saja karena siapa sih yang mau merasakan suhu dingin seperti sekarang ini. Kebanyakan lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam kelas karena ada penghangat ruangan yang membuat semua orang nyaman.

Namun tidak denganku, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan nyaman. Rasanya ingin berendam saja di kolam hingga mati kedinginan. Disaat seperti ini, biasanya aku akan mendengarkan lagu rock dengan volume full menggunakan earphone hingga membuat pikiranku menjadi lebih baik.

"-pai." Aku samar-samar mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Namun aku berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya. Bisa saja itu salah satu fans ku yang ingin memberikan aku coklat lagi.

"-senpai." Lagi-lagi aku mendengarkan suaranya, aku tetap saja mengacuhkanya.

Tiba-tiba earphone yang terpasang di kedua telingaku terlepas dan kemudian aku mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Naruto, "UCHIHA-SENPAI!"

Aku membeku ditempat, berusaha untuk memproses apa yang barusan terjadi.

Naruto teriak ditelingaku.

Naruto yang terkenal pendiam, tidak pernah teriak, namun kali ini aku mendengar dengan jelas dia teriak disampingku.

"Na-namikaze? Apa yang sedang-" belum selesai berbicara, mulutku sudah dimasuki dengan coklat berukuran kecil yang rasanya tidak terlalu manis juga tidak terlalu pahit. Rasa coklat yang pernah dibuat ibu dulu saat aku masih kecil.

"Enak? Aku membuatnya sendiri. Ini coklat untuk senpai karena sudah mentraktir aku ramen waktu itu." Naruto pun menaruh kotak kecil berwarna biru gelap dan motif hati berwarna merah ditanganku. Aku mengingat kotak itu, kotak yang dipilih Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke.

Tentu saja aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sangat antusias, namun pikiran dan mulutku tidaklah sinkron.

"Hn." Cuma itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut ini.

"Hanya 'hn' saja? Sepertinya memang tidak enak ya." Naruto segera berdiri, "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas ya, senpai." Naruto sedikit membungkukan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan kotak kecil yang penuh dengan coklat.

Sendirian, seperti sebelumnya.

Tidak, jangan terulang lagi.

Aku harus mengejarnya!

Aku meletakan kotak coklat di bangku lalu berlari menuju Naruto yang belum terlalu jauh. Aku menarik tangannya dan menggenggam dengan sangat erat agar tidak kehilangan lagi.

"Ke-kenapa senpai?" Naruto terlihat sedikit kaget karena aku menarik tangannya.

"Enak. Coklatnya sangat enak, aku suka."

Pada saat itu, aku merasa sangat bersyukur karena telah mengejarnya. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas senyuman manis Naruto yang pernah diperlihatkan untuk Sasuke, "Syukurlah kalau senpai suka."

"Namikaze Naruto." Aku menatapnya dengan serius sambil tetap menggenggam tangannya.

"I-iya senpai?" aku bisa sedikit melihat muka Naruto bersemu merah, karena jarak kami sangatlah dekat.

Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengingat-ingat kembali kalimat yang pernah aku susun untuk dikatakan pada saat moment ini. Memang ada resikonya, mungkin saja Naruto akan jadi menghindariku sehingga kesempatan untuk mendekatinya menjadi lebih sedikit.

Tapi, ada dorongan yang menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya sekarang juga.

"Aku... Aku menyukaimu, Namikaze Naruto. Maukah kamu menjadi kekashiku?" Kalimat itu keluar dengan lancar dan sesuai dengan pikiranku. Aku tidak ingin gagal seperti sebelumnya.

Naruto hanya diam saja dan dia menundukan kepalanya.

Oh bagus, sepertinya kamu akan ditolak, Uchiha Shisui. Tapi tidak apa, setidaknya aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya.

Lama menunggu jawaban, genggaman tanganku pun semakin mengendur hingga akhirnya tanganku tidak lagi memegang tanganya. Naruto masih saja menundukan kepalanya, sangat sulit untuk melihat ekspresinya saat ini karena tertutupi rambut panjangnya.

Sepertinya aku memang akan ditolak-

"Iya, aku mau senpai." Aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas wajah Naruto saat ini sudah sangat merah.

Aku diterima...?

"A-apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" aku berkali-kali mencubit pipiku untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Senpai tidak sedang bermimpi kok." Aku bisa merasakan tangan hangat Naruto memegang kedua tanganku yang sedang sibuk mencubit kedua pipiku, "A-aku juga menyukai senpai."

Nyata, ternyata nyata. Sekarang Naruto sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku setelah sekian banyak perjuangan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Um... Uchiha-senpai, sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Jangan panggil aku Uchiha, panggil aku Shisui saja."

"Ba-baiklah. Waktu itu aku melihat Shisui-senpai diluar toko, padahal saat itu aku ingin mengajakmu memilih kotak untuk coklat, tapi kenapa malah lari?"

Aku mengingat lagi kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Argh! Benar-benar memalukan, seharusnya saat itu aku tidak langsung berlari. Dasar Shisui bodoh.

"Aku…" berusaha mencari jawaban, namun segera dipotong ketika Naruto dengan cepat melepaskan pelukanku dan berteriak.

"Kucing oren! Jangan makan coklatnya!" Naruto berlari menuju tempat sebelumnya aku duduk dan meninggalkan kotak berisikan coklat pemberian Naruto. Tapi sekarang kotaknya terjatuh dan coklat sudah berserakan di tanah.

Naruto menatapku dengan tatapannya yang sangat garang lalu berteriak, "Shisui-senpai bodoh! Coklatnya jatuh semua!"

Aku yang melihatnya hanya tertawa saja. Akhirnya kini aku bisa menemukan teriakan yang aku suka, yaitu teriakan Naruto.

"Maaf maaf." Aku berjalan mendekati Naruto dan membantunya untuk mengambil kembali coklat yang sudah jatuh.

"Sudah sini aku saja yang rapihkan, gak bakal bisa dimakan juga coklatnya!"

"Terima kasih Naru dan maaf sudah menjatuhkan coklatnya."

"Ya." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, baru pertama kali aku melihatnya bersikap seperti ini.

Aku memegang kedua pipinya, "Jangan marah ya…"

"Aku tidak marah, hanya kesal saja coklat yang sudah susah payah aku buat malah terbuang sia-sia."

Aku melihat ada satu coklat berbentuk hati masih berada di dalam kotak dan belum kotor, "Tidak sia-sia kok, nih aku makan satu lagi." Coklat itu pun langsung masuk ke dalam mulutku, namun Naruto berusaha menghentikannya.

"Tidak, Shisui-senpai! Jangan makan coklat yang berbentuk hati!" Naruto berusaha keras agar aku membuang coklat yang sudah aku makan. Memang kenapa coklatnya? Toh belum kotor juga kan.

Namun saat gigitan pertama aku bisa merasakan rasa pedas yang sangat luar biasa bercampur dengan rasa pahit. Apa ini? Apakah aku salah makan?

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Kenapa rasanya sangat pedas dan pahit." Aku terbatuk karena rasa pedas yang muncul sangatlah kuat.

"Shisui-senpai maaf… dari banyaknya coklat, aku sisakan satu coklat rasa pedas-pahit untuk mengerjaimu." Naruto pun tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ternyata kau jahil juga ya!" Aku mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dan akhirnya kami berdua pun tertawa.

"Hehehe maaf Shisui-senpai."

Bertambah lagi satu hal yang ternyata belum aku ketahui. Selain sifatnya yang pendiam dan senyuman serta tawanya yang diperlihatkan hanya ke beberapa orang saja, ternyata Naruto juga memiliki sifat yang sangat jahil.

Sepertinya hidupku kedepannya nanti akan benar-benar berubah, dengan kehadiran Naruto yang kini menjadi kekasihku.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

**A/N**

Hallo! Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fanfic ShisuiFemNaru, karena jujur menurutku pair satu ini sangatlah lucu, hehehe.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic singkat aku dan jangan sungkan untuk memberikan review agar kedepannya aku bisa membuat fanfic yang lebih baik lagi.

Terima kasih! :)


End file.
